


White lace and bows

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna nudged his thighs wide as she shifted down, smoothing her hands over his skin and rubbing the heel of her palm against his cock over the soft lace panties. They were the white ones, with a frilly edge on the bottom and bows on the top. Kind of ridiculous, really - too fancy - but Dean had gotten them because the lace was just so soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White lace and bows

It’s actually easier like this.

Dean was kinda worried, at first, about the whole being tied up thing. But with his hands tied above his head and a blind fold on it’s actually - a lot - easier to let go. Well, with someone he trusts at least. He doesn’t think he could do this with anyone else. Donna; she makes a pretty great hunter, but she’s still the sweetest person he knows.

And surprisingly kinky.

Not that Dean has much to say about that. So he’s a missionary kind of guy. He can dig feisty women, but really, he likes face to face sex where you can just breath against each other and hold on for a few minutes.

There are a few things though. Simple things, really. That he really gets in to. And it took him a while to get to telling Donna, not that they’ve known each other too long. They’ve hooked up a few times, crossed paths on hunts. He guesses that counts as knowing her pretty well; most people just pass through. But he really does like her. Enough to tell her about, well, this.

So the whole tying him up and blindfolding him thing, that was totally Donna’s. That was her ‘I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours’ sort of thing. Dean had fessed up to liking panties, and Donna fessed up that she liked having control. And it really, really worked.

Cause the lace is snug and soft against Dean’s skin, tight over his hard cock, and he can’t see it right now but he knows. How it looks, so pretty and feminine on his broad frame. So soft and out of place against scars and callouses.

“Oh fudge you look perfect.”

Dean would laugh, but it comes out more of a moan. Her hands are so gentle and light drawing down his chest and fanning out over his belly before she curls her fingers under the waist band of the panties. He was ready to go the moment he slipped them on, and aching hard since she cinched the ties around his wrists and slipped a scarf over his eyes.

It’s not anything he couldn’t rip out of if he really wanted to. Silky, flimsy things that actually feel pretty nice holding him. The scarf tied over his eyes doesn’t block out everything, he can see a blurry red imprint of the world if he squints hard enough. It’s more of a suggestion. More something for Donna’s own comfort. And Dean is happy to play along.

Her breath is hot against his jaw, he can feel the silk of her hair brushing over his shoulders as she leans over him. Weight settled on his waist, the heat of her body pressed on his skin, thighs clasping his sides and hands braced on his chest. He doesn’t think how anyone couldn’t want this, the solidity of her body, the comfort, the softness of her curves rolling down against him as her chest presses to his and she kisses his ear.

Ah fuck he loves it when she kisses his ear.

Drawing the lobe between her teeth she bites down just a little before moving to lick down along his neck.

“Just knew you’d be a good boy for me.”

Plush lips trail down his chest, wet tongue laving over his nipples and stopping to detour. Sucking one through her teeth she flicks a tongue against it and brushes her fingers around the other to tease. Sliding her hips lower, Donna grinds against his lap and his dick only has so far to go in his tight panties.

They’re not just tight across his cock, they’re tight around his hips. So it’s been a while since he’s tried them on. He doesn’t really have someone to wear them for. Not until now.

“Y’know, I’m glad I’ve been working out. I sure mean to take my time with you.”

Dean groans and rocks his hips up, grinding against the heat between her legs and he can feel wetness through the lace of his panties. He doesn’t have a gag in his mouth, but it kind of feels like he shouldn’t talk. He’s pretty good at working a girl up, least he likes to think he is, when he’s still working on getting her clothes off, still the one in control. Cause he sure isn’t in control here. And he doesn’t know what to say without embarrassing himself when he’s stretched out, tied up, wearing fucking panties for her. What’s a guy supposed to say? Not like he has much coherent though other than ‘lower’ and ‘harder’.

“Please.”

Dean bites his lip after he’s said it, curls his toes into the sheets and jostles his hips up.

She drags her lips down his stomach and nips at the dip of his belly button.

“Oh, gonna be polite now are ya? Don’t remember you bein’ so polite when I found these pretty things.”

Groaning, Dean clenched his hands and rolled his hips up against her, unable to really do much but kind of liking how it made him feel. To let her have control like this, work him up slow and toy with him. He laughed unexpectedly when she scraped her nails gently over his sides and stomach, tickling him. It felt good though, prickled over his skin and made his muscles twitch.

Donna nudged his thighs wide as she shifted down, smoothing her hands over his skin and rubbing the heel of her palm against his cock over the soft lace panties. They were the white ones, with a frilly edge on the bottom and bows on the top. Kind of ridiculous, really - too fancy - but Dean had gotten them because the lace was just so soft.

He startled when she bit the inside of his thigh, sucking on him till she must of left a bruise, trailing over his skin until he was shivering and whimpering. Cock twitching, dampening his panties with pre come, his breath slowly shallowed as his pulse quickened and he was rubbing his thighs against her as he moaned like he was begging.

“Whatcha got here for me, hm, think it’s enough for a girl like me?”

She tugged at the hem of his panties, brushing her fingernails across his skin and kissing on top of the lace along the length of his cock.

Dean hooked a leg over her waist and rubbed up against here, “Yeah, come on, please.”

“You’re so good for me Dean.”

Tugging at the panties until his cock sprung free, Donna pulled them down around the base and licked up the shaft, flicking her tongue over the head. Dean didn’t want to hurry her along, he wanted this to last, but she kept on winding him tighter and he already felt so fucking vulnerable, felt all laid bare for her and it was too easy to make him shudder, but fuck as much as he kind of resented it he loved how it made him just feel so much more.

-

She couldn’t believe what he’d do for her.

Sure, they’d had a few rolls in the hay, but he was the kind of guy that could get any girl he wanted. And here he was, stretched out on white hotel sheets, freckled skin shivering under her fingers and those sinful panties hugging his hips. Oh he had nice hips, a bit to grip on to, muscles bunching when his stomach tensed if she hit a good spot, his cock straining up against that white lace. Perky little pink nipples standing up hard and shiny with her spit. She’d left a few bruises along the inside of his thick thighs, something to remember her by.

She couldn’t believe he actually put them on for her. Donna had found them by accident, rifling through his bag for condoms, they both could get pretty worked up pretty fast. She wondered why he had them in his bag though, wasn’t like he lived on the road anymore, right? Pretty much any case they worked together lately, they ended up celebrating together. Like this. But, well, not quite like this right here.

Donna could tell how nervous he was, and she was too. She was used to being nervous though.

She had this under control.

Making sure the panties weren’t too tight over his sac when she scrunched them down to get his dick out, Donna kissed over his cock and the vee of his hip, nuzzling against warm skin and licking the salt taste off his body. Dean was different somehow, tied up and wearing his pretty panties, he was quieter and so riled up already from just a few kisses.

It made her feel powerful. Like she had control over something, but it was something good, something secret just for the both of them. Curling an arm over the top of his thigh and resting a hand on his hip, Donna wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and sucked. He tried to buck up off the bed but she held him down with her weight, leaning against him and languishing in the warm hold of his thighs.

Humming as she went down, flicking her tongue over the tip to taste his pre come and easing her mouth down as she wrapped a hand around the base to stroke it loosely while she sucked, Donna teased her fingers along his hip to snap the waist of his panties. Dean keened, high pitched and so needy. She didn’t get to hear this kind of sound from him much but it sounded so right from his plush lips. 

Smiling around his cock at her own work, Donna bobbed faster and let her spit trickle down his cock to slick around with her fist working tighter over the base. She worked him until she could feel him trembling underneath her, his breath hitching as his broad chest heaved.

Pulling up, Donna reached over for the box of condoms on the nightstand while she stroked his cock, curling her hand around the head and squeezing.

“Look so pretty like this, just for me. Makes me kinda proud you’d show me this, Dean, yanno.”

He clenched his hands, muscled arms flexing and jaw twitching, and gosh but had he been working out lately too.

“Donna I - I can’t, I’m so close…”

Rolling a condom on him, Donna knelt up to scoot his thighs together and shushed him. “You’re doing so well for me Dean. I’m gonna ride you in these. I’m so wet already, what you do to me, we’re gonna get your pretty panties all soaked.”

He thrust up into her fist, groaning.

“You gonna let me keep them?”

“Fuck -“ He tensed and pulled at the ties around his wrists but not hard enough to break them.

Splaying one hand over his chest, Donna sank down on his cock and she could feel the soft lace of his panties on the insides of her thighs. Dean sucked his stomach in, chest expanding, mouth gone slack, before he curled his torso just as much as he could and snapped his hips up into her.

“Oh fudge -“

Dropping down completely, Donna braced her hands on his ribs and rolled her hips to feel all of his hard thick length stretching her so nice. Panting already, she lifted up to set a gentle pace riding him, rising on her knees and pulling her loose hair over one shoulder to get it off the back of her neck. Dean braced himself against the bed and pushed up into her, trying to goad her on maybe but he picked up her rhythm and fell into it soon enough. Easy and deep, the bed was creaking as she lost herself to the steady rising pleasure that pulsed in her belly and flushed through her body.

Donna loved riding him but she was always conscientious of how she looked; she’d dropped a few pounds but there were stretch marks and her breasts weren’t as perky as they used to be. She felt a little silly, being watched, but like this with a blindfold over his eyes she felt like she could do anything. She missed his hands though, how he always held on so tight and curled her up in his strength. So she leaned forward to stretch across his chest and reach for the flimsily done ties, just a few tugs and they were loose. Immediately, he wrapped her up in his arms, sliding his fingers down the curve of her back and gripping on to her hips.

Pulling her tight down against his warm chest, Dean snapped his hips up fast and hit just the right angle. Donna gave up and held on, bracing her elbows beside his head and sinking one hand through his hair to cup the back of his head, pressing her face to the side of his neck and gasping through her climax. Awash with the rippling heat that left her lax and euphoric, Donna sucked on the curve of his shoulder as Dean thrust up into her frenetically and his whole body went tense, all hard muscle holding her tight, before he collapsed back on the bed.

He was so beautiful like this, an easy pleased smile on his face as she pushed the blindfold up, glassy green eyes blinking at her. Dragging his fingers up her back, he pushed hair off her face and tilted his head to kiss her nose, and her cheek, and her lips.

Donna giggled and pulled off, scooting onto her side curled against him with one of his arms still wrapped around her. Dean shifted, tugging his panties into a more comfortable position.

“They really do look good on you.”

He smiled, cheeks bright pink, looking away a moment before sighing. “Thanks. I uh, I liked being tied up more than I thought I would.”

“Thanks for letting me.”

“We should do this again.”

“Oh you betcha. Gonna let me keep those panties? Just for now?”

“You want my dirty panties, Donna? Kinky girl.”

“I’ll wash them and give them back next time I see you.”

“Yeah after you masturbate with them a few times.”

“Maybe.”

“All right, fine, you can have them.”

Dean huffed in mock annoyance, and maybe he was still a little embarrassed, but Donna circled an arm over his waist and pulled him in closer, kissing him thoroughly. She could think of a few ways to let him know just how much she appreciated him, and just how darn good he looked in panties.


End file.
